The effects of ethanol on the pregnant rats and their progeny have been evaluated from the standpoint of beta-endorphin receptor in the brain and beta-endorphin level in the blood. It was found that beta-endorphin receptor level increased following ethanol administration in the mother. Endorphin receptor level in the fetal brain also went up but in a slightly delayed fashion compared to the mother. This indicates that beta-endorphin receptor in the brain as well as its ligand (beta-endorphin) is affected in the adult and in fetal rats following ethanol administration.